Without my Wings
by Rayne Lione
Summary: Zero, left alone after his mother died at birth, has had to deal with 'punishment' from people his entire life. But what zero doesn't know is that he has a past. And it's that past that he is trying to remember. All he needs is a miracle. Will this handsome, pale boy be the answer to his dreams? WARNING: Yaoi boyXboy. Don't like DO NOT READ. AU (my own little world) !KaZe!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own the plot and the personalities of the characters in this story.**

**Author Note**: I'm sorry for any and all mistakes made in this story. This is only the second story I have written so if it's not very good or the lemons suck please forgive me. My other story, Wings with Feathers, is currently only 2 chapters. My excuse for that is I have a serious case of ADHD and my attention span is like that of a damned gerbil. I will post other chapters for the story, but for now, well, it will be a wait. Updates will be slow and I'm sorry for that but I currently have no internet (when I bother to write) and have to go to my friends' house to get on. Problem is that their internet is extremely glitchy. So, for the future's sake, I'm sorry. **Constructive criticism very welcome. I would absolutely love to know how I could improve my writing.**

This is a story loosely based on the popular Anime and Manga series, Vampire Knight. It is my own personal view on the story and if you don't like then you truly do not have to read it. I realize that everyone has different views on what they do and do not like. This story is in my own personal world, so if you notice anything different or weird, you can either leave a comment (which would be very much appreciated, and would inspire a certain author to continue her stories) or you can P.M. me. Honestly though, **if you do not like YAOI (Boy-X-Boy love) and do not wish to become quickly addicted to it (well I'm only speaking from experience here, it happened to me) then press that button that says BACK.**

-Rayne Lione

Well now that the formality's are over, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Descent**

"You are Fey my darling. You have wings and markings that distinguish you from the rest." The precious voice of my dear, dear Goddess washed over me like a gentle wave.

"But, my Goddess! What does that have to do with anything?" I question her, my voice a blanket of confusion.

"I have a task of which I must ask you."

"What is it my love?"

"I need you to be reborn, On Earth. 'Human'".

"I... Whatever for?" What in the world would she need me to go to earth for? Last I'd heard everything was fine.

"I can't tell you. You will just have to trust me." Her voice helps soothe some of the confusion clouding me; However, I'm still quite lost.

"I trust you with my life, with my very essence, Goddess." I always have and I forever will.

"Listen now, for your task will begin soon. You are not long for this realm. Where you go will be much different than here. You will not remember anything from your past life. Your wings, Oh your beautiful wings," she said while reaching out and petting the feathers across my back; a shiver passed through me with the caress, "well, you will still have them but they will not form until a miracle happens. The markings will show sometime after your human body passes puberty. Your life will be very difficult and strenuous. You will have to make some very difficult decisions. That is the price. It will not be easy. When your wings reform, you will begin to remember me. Me and your entire past."

I can't really feel them, I'm so numb, but I know they are there, rolling down my cheeks to caress my chin before giving a parting kiss and falling from my face, never to return.

"Why me, Goddess? Why not Mi, or Cale, or even Dougland?" The last name was said with a hint of disgust. I was unable to hide it. "Never mind, it matters not. Will I ever be able to return?" Desperation laces my plea.

"Of course, my child. You will always hold a place in this realm, and a special place in my heart."

That is the last I hear before I am sucked back from the only life I have ever known, and pushed forward into the unknown.

The desperate mother screamed in pain. Pushing with all her might, the young woman slowly began to fade. The doctors scrambled to grab the child; trying to save it. The mom finally passed after giving one final, deadly push. A small sigh was heard before she was gone to forever; Nobody there to remember her name or even to remember her face. A long and loud whine was heard as the monitors pronounced a flat-line.

Grasping the child, who was almost all the way out, the doctor pulled him fully from the mothers opening. He looked at the child in his arms and saw a shock of silver hair and sad lavender eyes. The baby looked from him, to his mother, and back to the doctor, a single silent tear rolling down his small face. The doctor was dumbfounded, if not a little frightened. Passing the silent child to the impatient nurse, the doctor quickly washed his hands and was glad to begone from the strange lavender eyes that had stared at him with such intelligence.

The baby could feel the nurses rough hands cleansing him and distributing the necessary vaccinations. He uttered not a sound, but he silently wondered what she was so frightened of. His thoughts slowly started to fade, though he still remained silent. It was this silence that unsettled the nurse. She had been working here for close to forty years now, and never, in all her years, had she ever encountered a child that didn't fuss and cry, unless it was mute. This child would have a very difficult life. As the nurse stared at the child, she noticed something defferent. _**His eyes... Oh my fucking Christ! His eyes are changing! **_The nurses' thoughts written across her face, she ran screaming from the room. She was found thirty-five minutes later. She had died due to heart-failure. The shock of seeing something so abnormal just put too much strain on her weakened, shriveled, old heart. The baby's eyes, meanwhile, had fully bled to a color more normal. Now a deep blue, the baby could pass for a true human, able to blend in with society.


	2. Chapter one: Life sucks

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story! Just the plot and personalities**

**Warning: This scene contains abuse and rape. I'm sorry**

* * *

Chapter One: Life Sucks.

"Don't touch her, you vile, corrupted OLD MAN!" I yelled at the stupid priest, trying to draw his attention away from the new child. I had been doing this for years now. As far as I know, he hadn't touched any of the other other kids since I was big enough to walk and run.

"What did you call me, you stupid ass little fucker!" Spit flying in my face, the stupid priest grabbed my arm and dragged me after him. Before we turned the corner, I looked back at the small girl and mouthed for her to run. I didn't get a chance to see if she listened before the priest dragged me passed the corner, and, rather than turning, drug me towards his office, slamming the door behind us. With a violent toss, I tumbled into his desk, causing it to wobble unsteadily and send everything crashing down on top of me.

Turning the lock, the priest started untying his cravat and walking towards me. "You know you deserve this. You keep provoking me, causing me to lose my temper, when all I was trying to do was introduce the new child to the way things work here, but no, you won't let me. You cause me to get so angry that I lose my temper and have to punish you. You know you deserve this. 'You reap what you sow' isn't that how that expression goes? Now strip, like a good boy. For every sound you make, you will get an extra lash."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, there's an extra one now." The sadistic priest walked around his desk and rumbled through one of his chests. I can't see what exactly it was he is pulling out but I would bet everything I am that it was the Cat o' Nines. Stumbling to my feet, I slowly start to pull my shirt off. My back still hurt from a couple of days ago and it was hard to maneuver my arms up. Once I took care of the shirt, I started working on my jeans, unbuttoning them and peeling them down my legs while trying not to grunt in pain. Sweat already starting to bead on my skin, I take care of my boxers. Finally completely naked, I sit myself on the ground, tuck my knees under me, and position myself on all fours.

Without warning, he struck, the whip slashing across my back. The glass pieces on the end dug into my skin, opening healing wounds and creating new ones over the scar tissue already there. Not making a sound, I tightened my grip on the carpet and bore every slash as they came one after another. I could see blood dripping down my sides to fall onto the carpet and tried to catch it before it hit, knowing I would get punished for it as well. Losing my balance I fell to the ground onto my side right as the next slash hit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" I couldn't stop the scream as the whip struck me straight across my dick. When the preacher pulled the cat back, the pieces of glass at the end snapped off and embedded themselves in my cock.

"Look at what you did, you stupid little ass. Fine! I'll just deliver this punishment in a different way." Grabbing me by my hips, he pulled be back and tossed me onto my stomach. Knowing what was coming, I grit my teeth and try harder than I ever have to hold in my screams. The priest plunged into me suddenly, ripping through my muscle ring and causing a gasp to slip past my lips uncontrollably. Pulling out and thrusting back in, the priest set a punishing rhythm, ignoring the blood flowing freely. It fucking hurt. Just when I thought it couldn't get anymore humiliating, the priest hit something deep inside me that tore a startled gasp from me. Tasting a coppery flavor in my mouth, I realized that I unconsciously bit my tongue. Feeling ashamed of myself, I let myself become placid. When the corrupted priest finally reached his peak and spent himself inside me, I still didn't move. Not until he told me to get the fuck out of his office.

Picking myself up off the ground was difficult despite being numb. Letting nothing show on my face, I bent down to pick up my clothes and walked out of his office. Once I hit the hallway I stumbled towards my room, which was on the other end of the compound. Praying to my Goddess that nobody would see me, I tripped my way down hall after hall, oblivious to the eyes that constantly watched my every move. Falling into my room I slowly let the door close and crawled to the bathroom. _**I need to get the glass out and wash all this blood off of me. **_I opened my shower stall and turned the water on. Setting the temperature for mildly warm, I stepped into the stall and sat in the middle of it.

Grasping my injured appendage and stretching it before me, I slowly started picking out the jagged pieces of glass embedded, cutting my fingers in the process. Hours later, and a very injured dick, I finally extracted the last piece. While I had been busy, the water shooting from the shower head had turned cold. _**Stupid ass priest must have turned the hot water off again.**_

Turning off the water and stepping from the shower proved to be difficult due to the fact that my limbs had grown stiff from the long sit and the deep grooves on my back had started to heal. Grabbing my only towel, I quickly wrapped it around myself before I got cold. I stumbled back into my room and fell on my bed.

I drifted in and out of consciousness before finally letting the dark take me, where I no longer felt the pain.

* * *

**Please review. I would really like to know what you guys think of my newest story. Do you like it? Should I continue? I takes less than a minute to review. Please?**


End file.
